Treasure
by green-piggy
Summary: Zack wasn't having the greatest day in his life, and the three fairies who were trying to steal his 'treasure' weren't exactly helping his mood. At all. One-shot, very small Zack/Yuna.


**A/N: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then there would be a lot less deaths! And if I owned Final Fantasy, then VI would be remade and Zack wouldn't be dead. But he is, so I don't own them.**

**The idea came for this when I was searching up various couples, and I didn't find one for Zack/Yuna. To be fair, this one-shot is more of a friendship thing than romance, although you can take it that way if you wish.**

**A few things to keep in mind are;**

**-This is after KHII, and Zack is in Radiant Garden.**

**-Zack and Aerith are dating, although they fell out in this. Don't worry Zerith lovers, they'll stay together.**

**-I have never played FFX-2, so Paine may be horribly OOC. Along with Rikku and Yuna, since I haven't played FFX in a few months. :D**

**-I ramble a lot. In case you can't already tell.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Zack had been having a pretty bad day. Aerith had gotten into a huff with him; again. Honestly, he was only flirting around with Tifa! No actual feelings towards her, promise with fingers crossed!<p>

...Oh wait, that was good luck. Which he actually needed _quite _badly, so he was going to keep those fingers crossed. Hard.

And then Squ-_Leon _had shot him in the head with his weapon during training. It was nothing that a good Cure spell or two couldn't fix up, but Cure spells couldn't heal headaches that felt like there was a Chocobo smacking you over and over. Finally, Cloud had vanished off to Ansem-knows-where again, most likely brooding about Sephiroth and needing to destroy him and yab blah blah. Didn't the Chocobo look-a-like need a _break _every now and again from finding men with freakishly-long silver hair and battling him for the 10000th time?

...Okay, maybe not 10000th. Maybe 9999th?

So, with hands in pockets and head cast downwards in a classic Cloud-like stance, he shuffled along the, um, radiant streets of Radiant Garden. The flowers which Aerith had planted were slowly coming out of their winter rest, dewdrops falling from them as the promise of spring came around the corner. The chatter of the street filled the air around him as everyone else went on with their daily lives, moving out of the way to let Zack/Emo Boy pass them with little trouble.

After much of his wandering, he found himself in the fountain area. Tifa and Yuffie had been the people behind restoring it back to its original form, their excuse being that they needed _somewhere _to cool down after a hard day of training. The water brimmed their containers, splashing gently onto the swaying flowers as the sun's rays reflected off the shining surface with a beautiful golden color. It was a peaceful place to think, and to simply allow the water to wash away all of your troubles (that pun was fully intended).

But, Zack being Zack, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey! Are you that Zack dude?" something flew into his head, making him fall over. Picking himself up, he saw three... _things _staring at him, two of them with cheerful grins. There was a certain... _glint _in the blonde's eyes, and Zack wasn't sure if he liked that look.

He decided that he didn't. The brunette one with long gleaming hair was inspecting him curiously, as she flew straight up to him and poked him on the nose.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked. When she got no answer, she poked again. The black-haired man was too busy staring at them in a mixture of horror and surprise to answer them.

Were they _fairies? _Leon never mentioned anything like _them _floating around their home!

"_Helloooooo?_" the blonde one was more to the point, and she rushed over to her friend before kicking Zack up the nose. Hard.

"_Ouch! _Ow, that _hurt!_" he yelled, grabbing his nose as a small line of blood began to drip slowly from it. Yet another thing to add to his list of Things That Zack Fair Really Doesn't Like; nose bleeds as well as tiny blonde fairies.

"_Rikku! _There was _no _need for that!" the brown-haired fairy scolded, shaking her finger at the blonde with her other hand on her waist. Rikku (the blonde one, he hoped) rolled her eyes and looked away with a pout.

"But Yunie! He didn't answer us! What do you expect me to do, fly around him until he stopped staring at us?"

"Patience is very important, Rikku."

"I know, but-" she looked back to Zack, narrowing her brilliant emerald-green eyes at him. "-I'm not a patient gal, Yunie!"

"No offense, but did you _have _to kick me?" he complained, rubbing his nose painfully. The third one snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"Rikku gets giddy. Just answer her."

"_Paine!"_ Rikku whined, floating straight up to the female and pushing her on the shoulder playfully with a wide grin on her face. Paine smirked at her, and pushed her back.

"What, you want me to lie?" she asked, very nearly getting punched on the shoulder.

"_No! _You're meant to stick up for me, and look after me and – you're a rubbish friend!"

"This, coming from someone who acts like a two-year-old."

"_Hey! _Paine, cut that out!" Rikku cried out, flying straight up to Paine so that their two noses were almost touching.

"You _two!_" 'Yunie' (was that _really _her name?) flew in between the two bickering girls, breaking them apart as Zack watched on with slight amusement. Seeing his moment to flee, he slowly backed away with a nervous smile before running away.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Rikku shouted, and something suddenly covered his eyes. Yelping in surprise, he heard the blonde shout for help as he crashed to the floor for the second time this day. Frowning, he picked up Rikku by her arm and dangled her, happily ignoring her wild kicking.

"Hey! Let me go! Get off me! I said _get off _big boy! Move! Shove your fingers off me, or you'll regret it! I'll-"

Zack did not want fairy people around him. Even if they did look rather attractive. Even if the brunette one was _very _cute. Even if-

"Have you got _treasure?_" Rikku suddenly blurted out, looking at Zack with shining emerald eyes as she flew out of his hand.

"Oh, treasure!"

"Let me see!"

Even if they didn't let him finish his thoughts.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" Zack shouted in horror, jumping around madly like a rabbit as two of the fairies rushed into his pockets, and began to poke around. "Not _there!_ Hey, get out of there!" Water splashed onto him as he leaped in the small lake of gleaming liquid, soaking him as the black-clad girl looked on with crossed arms. "A little bit of _help _here?"

"They're always like this. You just learn to ignore them after a while.

"_TREASURE!_"

"Oh, where is it Rikku?"

"Over here Yunie!"

There was more poking in his pockets, before Rikku flew out with something heavy weighing her down. The other girl flew out as well, although there was a strange _guilty _look on her face as she helped the moaning blonde carry the parcel, like they were taking something dear from him. Zack didn't recognize _what _it was, so he just let them keep it.

"Thanks for the treasure!" the blonde called out cheerfully, yelping as she suddenly dropped down in surprise. The silent girl gave him a small wave before floating over to her friend, as the brunette looked at Zack for a few seconds before flying after her friends, looking over her shoulder the whole time. Zack watched them become tiny dots in the dusky sky of the setting sun, before turning around and walking away.

...Man, did he need to go somewhere and calm down.

* * *

><p>After a lot of searching, he remembered the Gardens themselves.<p>

Zack was staring up at the night stars, blinking as they twinkled in the sky like dancers to the melody of the worlds. Aerith was busy tending to injuries after the Heartless launched a surprise attack on them, and she still had that "I-Am-Going-To-Do-You-Know-What-To-That-Lovely-Place-If-You-So-Much-As-Look-At-Me" look, which was a very long look. Merlin was most likely using magic to restore the destroyed buildings, while Yuffie would be racing around trying to find any casualties to help.

As for him, he had watched the new play in town. Apparently, it was called LOVELESS. He liked it, although Cid fell asleep during it. Zack had seen him from above, and couldn't help but grin. Good old Cid.

Long story short; he was alone underneath some stars. It was quiet and peaceful, as well as a nice change of pace from his action-packed day. From Angry Leon to Angrier Aerith to Cloud running off again to hyper fairy people to-

"Hey! You're Zack, right?"

Talk of the devil, it was one of the fairy people. For some reason, he found himself hoping that it was the brunette one. He never did get her name.

"Um... Rikku took this when you weren't looking – not that you look much in the first place. So I thought I should return it. Hehe," she laughed nervously, a slightly-jumpy grin on her face as she held out a small golden box to him. Raising an eyebrow, Zack looked down to the box and slowly took it. He lifted off the red bow that was tying it together, and it dropped to the grass like smooth silk as he opened the lid.

Inside the beautifully-wrapped box, was his life-long good luck charm that Aerith had made for him when they were young. It was a simple golden flower charm, with a metal heart in the middle.

And for once in his life, Zack Fair was speechless. He had forgotten all about it being there, lying quietly in his pocket.

"Um... I-I don't know what to... um..." he stuttered madly, desperately trying to get _some _way of saying thank you out to her. Finally, he looked up at her with gleaming blue eyes the color of a cloudless sky. "Thank you."

"Anytime!" she offered, giving him a cheeky wink as well as the thumbs-up. And for the second time in his life, Zack was left speechless. Again. These fairies seemed to have quite the way with him. "_But-_" Zack mentally groaned, "-I want a reward."

"A reward, huh?" Zack teased, smiling at her. "Sure; what do you want?"

He wasn't expecting the answer that she gave him.

"To get to know you better."

..._What?_

"E-excuse me?" he spluttered in shock, almost choking on invisible air as he tried to get his breath back. The fairy laughed at him teasingly, shaking her head as her laughter died down. When it did, she gently perched herself on the man's shoulder, blinking multi colored eyes at him as he looked down to her.

"I-" she pointed to herself, "Want to get to know _you_." she pointed back to an astounded Zack, "You seem like a really nice person, and I want to know what you're like! What stuff you like, what you don't like, what you do - all of that stuff and more!"

Well, _this _was certainly not what he was expecting this morning. Or night.

"What, amI _that _irresistible?" Zack teased, winking at her as she smacked him on the shoulder playfully. Being a tiny fairy, she didn't really hurt him. And he suddenly realized that he could _very _easily crush her in a fist with little effort.

Truth be told, that thought scared him.

"No, silly!" she replied, although a playful gleam was in her eyes. "What's your name? I never did get it, after all of Rikku's yelling." she winced slightly at the memory of her friend, and Zack couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm Zack Fair, member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee!" he saluted, a wide grin on his face. "And who do I own the honour of meeting this fine night, my small lady?"

She seemed to easily ignore the fact that he had just called her small. "My name is Yuna, and I'm the leader of The Gullwings! We're a treasure hunting group, and we get treasure!"

"Treasure, huh?" Zack looked back down to her again, grinning. "Never would have guessed."

"Hey! Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I can't fight!" she declared, standing up and puffing her chest out.

"Uh-huh."

"What? I mean it!"

"Whatever you say, Yuna."

"_Zack!"_

If all fairies were like Yuna, then he wouldn't mind meeting them after all.


End file.
